High-Tech Symbiotic Exoskeleton
The power to use living mechanical armor. Advanced combination of Symbiotic Costume and High-Tech Exoskeleton. Variation of Power Suit and Symbiote Creation. Also Called *Cybernetic Symbiotic Armor/Exoskeleton Capabilities The user utilizes a suit of living, biological armor that is bound to only the user, allowing them complete control of the armor without the threat of it being stolen by another or hacked. Being symbiotic, the armor is able to rearrange its structure into any size of weapon in order to fit the wearer's need in battle. Alongside its wide array of abilities and powers, the suits malleable structure also grants it regenerative powers, allowing to recuperate even in the most intense of situations and even go as far as to recreate itself and the user after being obliterated. Applications *Adaptive Armor **Adaptation Assimilation **Attachment *Armor Creation *Bio-Metal Physiology **Malleable Anatomy **Mechanical Regeneration *Encyclopedic Knowledge *Energy Manipulation **Bio-Energy Manipulation **Energy Absorption **Energy Assimilation **Energy Blast **Ergokinetic Blade Construction *Environmental Adaptation *Extrasensory Perception *Force Armor Generation/Force-Field Generation *Hacking Intuition *Heads-Up Display *Invisibility *Jet Propulsion/Flight **High-Speed Flight **Hyperspace Travel **Levitation *Psionic Bio-Tech **Bio-Tech Manipulation **Energetic Bio-Tech *Psychic Immunity *Reactive Adaptation **Holographic Projection *Selective Limb Empowerment *Self-Sustenance *Shapeshifting **Size Manipulation *Solar Energy Absorption *Supernatural Condition **Supernatural Agility **Supernatural Combat **Supernatural Durability **Supernatural Speed **Supernatural Strength *Symbiotic Costume **Powered Structure *Tactical Analysis *Tracking Evasion *Weapon Creation Associations *Absolute Attack *Absolute Condition **Absolute Stamina **Absolute Strength *Absolute Combat *Absolute Defense *Absolute Immortality *Absolute Invulnerability *Absolute Speed *Evolution *High-Tech Exoskeleton *Mechanical Symbiosis *Meta Regeneration **Telomere Regeneration *Nanite Manipulation *Power Suit *Symbiote Creation *Symbiotic Costume *Technorganic Exoskeleton *Technorganic Symbiosis Limitations *May be vulnerable to opposing, stronger variations. *May permanently bond with the user using symbiosis, ultimately resulting in the user becoming totally dependent upon it. *Removal of the suit may require "skinning" the user out of it in conscious state, which almost all of the time will result in death due to blood loss, intense pain and shock. *Tracking invasion takes up a lot of suit energy while heavily engaged in intense activities like running and combat. *Malfunction may occur within the suit resulting in most of the abilities being temporarily disabled. *May fall victim to a hive mind. *May require a long time and more power to evolve into a more powerful version. Known Users *Carnage (The Amazing Spider-Man 2) *Users of the CryNet Nanosuit 1 and Nanosuit 2 (Crysis series) **Laurence "Prophet" Barnes; via CryNet Nanosuit 2 **Alcatraz (Crysis 2); via CryNet Nanosuit 2 *Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle (DC Comics); via Blue Beetle Scarab *Dingo (Gargoyles); via the Matrix *User of the Guyver Units (Guyver) *Kingpin (Marvel Comics 100th Anniversary Special) *Tony Stark/Iron Man (Marvel Comics); with the Endo-Sym Armor *Tanis Nieves/Scorn (Marvel Comics); with the Scorn Symbiote *Lelouch (Nightmare of Nunnally); as Zero *X-O Manowar (Valiant Entertainment) Known Items *Upgrade Suit (Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United) *CryNet Nanosuit (Crysis) *CryNet Nanosuit 2 (Crysis) *Blue Beetle Scarab (DC Comics) *Endo-Sym Armor (Marvel Comics) *Scorn Symbiote (Marvel Comics) *Venom Techno-Symbiote Suit (Marvel Comics 100th Anniversary Special) Gallery File:Upgrade_Rex_Salazar_(Ben10_Generator_Rex)_fuse.gif|Upgrade (Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United) bonds with Rex Salazar, forming the Upgrade Suit. Blue Beetle DC's Power Ranger.jpg|Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle (DC Comics) Crynet Nanosuit 2 Alcatraz.jpg|The CryNet Nanosuit 2 (Crysis) is fully symbiotic with its wearer, fusing with them on a cellular level and enhancing their abilities to superhuman levels. It also is capable of evolving and adapting itself, continually growing more versatile. Cletus Kasady (Earth-TRN376).jpg|Cletus Kasady (The Amazing Spider-Man 2) was subjected to the Venom Project by Oscorp scientists, granting him a symbiotic costume composed of nanotechnology. Guyver Units.jpg|The Guyver Units (Guyver) Scorn Carnage USA.png|Forging its identity within a mechanical prosthetic arm, the Scorn symbiote (Marvel Comics) does not distinguish between inorganic and organic material, enabling its host to interact seamlessly with machines. XO_018_COVER_CRAIN.jpg|The X-O Armor (Valiant Entertainment) is a nigh indestructible technorganic carapace of unparalleled power and capability ranging from energy manipulation to technological assimilation. Category:Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Armor-Based Powers Category:Rare power Category:Items